Classified
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: A new student from Germany is coming to Yokai Academy. Formally raised in the Vatican under the supervision of the Pope and the Nuns, she is the first of her kind at the school. What kind of monster is she? What kind of impact will she have on the school? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Rosario X Vampire: Classified**

 **Chapter 1: Through My Eyes**

I have seen the world change as time has passed by. It moves so fast seeing people change and build a world they all can live in harmony together. For every bit of good in this world, there is always darkness. For centuries there have been tales told of my kind. I will not tell you what I am. I will not let such a thing fall on the wrong ears.

I want to see the world. I want to make a future for myself. I want to make friends, and learn what this world has to offer. For over one hundred years, I was raised in Rome by the Vatican. My home was the Basilica of St. Peter. This place has so many memories, and many faces of those that have served as the highest figure in the Christian faith.

Those that have held that seat of power seemed to have something to teach me about the world. Thus my knowledge of the world is great, but what good is knowing about the world when you don't get the chance to see it for yourself? I hoped to have that chance, and I finally got it. It was both the happiest and the saddest time in my life.

If you look at me, I appear to be a normal looking teenage girl, yes? I am far from normal, but get to know me and I can be your friend. Would you want to be friends with someone like me? In the past, there have been stories of my kind and not all of them place my kind in a good light. Today seemed like just a normal day in the Basilica.

Tourists walk around the area, and watch as the Swiss Guards go through their daily drills. That evening, I was to be summoned to see Pope Francis. A good and kind man he is, "My child, you have lived your life within these walls, but I feel it is time you see the world through your eyes," He said, smiling a fatherly smile while sitting at his desk.

"It has recently come to my attention that there is a special place where you can go and live in harmony...in Japan," he stated, this peeked my interest which he took notice of, "interested? Well, it is going to take some time to get through the paperwork, a child cannot grow within these confined spaces, this is your big chance, I would take it,"

"For over one hundred years, I have lived here, I have seen all manner of men hold the position that you now hold, I look up to you...and your wisdom, you have taught me all that there is to know about the world, I want to see the world for myself," I explained to him, he nodded and opened the window shades to view the grand basilica square.

"Well then, every journey in life must have a starting point," He replied, looking back at me, "this may take some time, we need to have you fill out the paperwork, and we will have to speak with the dean of the school you will be attending," I was surprised by that, "oh! I forgot to mention this to you, the place you will be going is a high school"

"You will still have to study hard, but the main reason you will be attending this school is for more social reasons, you need to learn to live around your own kind, I know it sounds harsh, but it is the truth, I feel that some may look different, but deep down we are all the same," he explained to me, I smiled in understanding, "it is time for mass"

Days soon turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. As it is to be expected, there were a few problems along the way. One of which was that I would be allowed to attend classes, but they did not have a uniform in my size. It is what it is. The time had finally come, and I was escorted to the airport by a nun, Sister Gabriella, to the gate.

"This is your chance, and look on the bright side, if things do not work out, you will always have a home here," she said, "go now with eyes ready to be opened by the world, and new people to meet and care for," it was the hardest choice I had ever made, this had been my home for over one hundred years, and now I am going to some place new

I don't know what to expect in Japan or at this school. I am at that age where I am making my own decisions for my life, creating my own destiny as some would say. I am not one to believe in destiny, but I believe that everyone can make a contribution in the world. Everyone has a place in the world. It is up to me to find my place in the world.

It all starts here. I am nervous, and excited. The flight was endless, hours of getting up to use the washroom, packaged peanuts and snacks, and airline food. When the plane touched down, I walked out of the gate to pick up my baggage from the terminal, "Here we go," I said to myself, my name is Zorine Faust, and these are my new adventures.

 **Name: Zorine Faust**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 117 (17 in human years)**

 **Race: 'Classified'**

 **Monster Class: 'Classified'**

 **Nationality: German**

 **Year of Birth: 1900**

 **Birthplace: Bonn, Germany (raised in the Vatican in the care of the Nuns and the Pope)**

 **Birthday: June 12**

 **Hair Color: Blond (Cut short, slicked back with hair gel, and boyish)**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Height: 5'9**

 **Weight: 171lbs**

 **Likes: Sports, wearing jeans, sitting down for tea or coffee with cakes and pleasant conversation**

 **Dislikes: Rude people, wearing dresses or skirts**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosario X Vampire: Classified**

 **Chapter 2: A Change in Scenery**

As I waited outside the airport and watched the taxis go by, a man came up to me wearing a blue uniform with eyes like flashes of white light, "Are you Zorine Faust?" he asked, I nodded lightly and approached him wearily. It surprised me how well he spoke German, "don't be scared, I should be more frightened of you than you are of me,"

By his words, it made me wonder if he knows who or what I am, "If you're coming from the Vatican, I'd say they're making a big gamble with you," He said as I took my seat on the bus, I was peeked by this man. He is far from human. I sighed lightly, and looked out the window at the beautiful seaside scenery which changed in the blink of an eye.

It went from a beautiful seaside to something out a Stephan King novel, "If you want my advice, you're the first of your kind here, you'd better watch your back...Welcome to Yokai Academy," he said before closing the door behind me, and driving off. I looked around at the students walking the sidewalks, and making their way to morning classes.

Today was my meeting with the head of the school, "Ah...so you're Zorine Faust? It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Mikogami Tenmei," he said, I did as I was taught and bowed to before shaking his hand, "I know we still have a few issues to cover with you being here, some major and some minor, other than that, welcome to Yokai Academy,"

"Thank you, sir," I replied, and he offered me a seat, and brought out a folder which I suspected is the paperwork I had to fill out, "now you said there were a few...issues, what do you mean by that?" I asked as he opened the folder and looked over the papers. The white hood he was wearing made me more skeptical of him than the bus driver.

"I best get the main issue out of the way, the main issue is your race...I've nothing against Germans, it's not that, if you're going to be attending classes at this school, then you are to remain under a classified status, for the safety of the other students," he explained to me, I nodded in understanding, but I had my own questions to ask of him.

"Then my question to you is that you know of the danger that I present toward the others students, why did you accept me into this school in the first place?" I asked, he lightly chuckled, and closed the file and stored it away in a file cabinet next to him. He went back to his seat at his desk, and looked me in the eyes like he was studying me.

"Is there something else I can help you with?" I asked

"You're smart and straightforward, I admire that," He said, "I am not one who believes in God, but I believe in taking the first steps in life toward independency, I have spoken to the Pope, and I agree with his decision for you attending my school, as for you, I see a lot of potential in you, you want to make something of your life? Then it starts here"

"Good, I'm glad we have an understanding, as for your uniform, it will take a few days to get sorted out, until then, settle yourself down in the dorms and the student body, but remember your race is classified," he said, and dismissed me from his office with my dorm key. The head of the school went through a lot with the dorm accommodations.

I was to live and study by myself. That did not bother me. The view from my window was quite nice too, _'Even if I keep my race a secret, I know someone is bound to find out what I am in the future, I cannot predict the future, but I know I have to be prepared for such a thing to happen,'_ I thought to myself, _'still, I will try to make the best of this'_

I want you all to know this, I am not perfect. Like everyone in the world, I have my faults and I learn to live with them and learn from them. If you want to be my friend, that is very sweet of you. I can be your friend. I won't let the fact that I am different, and that I am not Japanese stop me from doing my best in school. It's good to be different.

The next morning after a shower, I pulled down a shirt and pulled up some jeans for my first day of classes. I slicked back my hair with gel, and headed out the door. My first class was mathematics. I was home-schooled for nearly a century, and I felt prepared for class with my books, pens and pencils in my bag. I came to the door right on time.

I peered through the window, and saw all the students bowing to the teacher whom had cat ears and a tail, "Day one," I said to myself with a light sigh, before sliding open the door and making my way into the classroom. The teacher's ears pricked up, and she turned to me with a smile. The students looked at me like I was from another planet.

"Oh! you must be the new student, class I would like you all to meet Zorine Faust, she's from Germany" said my new mathematics teacher, Nekonome-sensei, the students bowed and I bowed back as customary, "why don't you take a seat over there?" she offered, and I took my seat. I know I am going to have to get used to working in a group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosario X Vampire: Classified**

 **Chapter 3: Being Social (The Easy Way)**

This is Yokai Academy. This school teaches monsters on how to live and interact with humans. I have lived with humans for over a century. I have seen the good, the bad, and the evil that men do. For now, here I am among others that are just like me. Yet I thought about the words that the bus driver said to me when I first arrived here.

Does he know what I am? In truth, there are very few of us left, too few to make a large impact on the monster population. Why you may ask? Well, I will leave to you to figure out. I went through the day like any other student, writing notes, solving formulas, and overall just trying to be a student with the constant gossip I am overhearing.

At lunch, I sat down to review my notes for the morning while eating one of my homemade lunches. It is then that I know that there are some things I can do, and some things that I cannot no matter how simple it may be. For one, I have terrible penmanship. It is worse than a doctor's, and should probably be considered another language.

Since it was lunch time, one of the reasons I am attending this school was to be social with the other monster students. When it comes to making friends or falling in love, I wait for someone to come up to me rather than me going up to them. It takes longer, but it pays off in the end because that person will see how kind of a person you are.

For now, nothing happened. You cannot expect to make friends on the first day. It takes time to fit in with the other students, but sometimes here are accidental exceptions as a pen fell out of my pocket, and I felt something run into my butt. I turned around and saw a young lady around my age looking up at me from the floor, "Are you okay?"

She had blue hair and violet purple eyes. A very pretty young lady, "I'm fine, thanks," she said accepting my hand up, "hey, you're the new student right, I'm Kurono Kurumu, nice to meet you," when you have lived as long as I have, you know you have seen a whole plethora of monsters. Judging by her eyes, I know what she is. She is a succubus.

Her Japanese hit me like a train. I did the best I could to start a conversation with the limited Japanese that I knew, "Zorine Faust, it is good to meet you too," I said bowing to her as she did to me. She walked with me around the school, and we started talking. Little did I know that this succubus would become my first friend at Yokai Academy

"So you're from Germany, right? What brings you all the way to Japan?" Kurumu asked, I lightly nodded back to her with a light smile

"Yes, I am from Germany, but I was raised in the Vatican by the pope," I explained, trying to speak my best Japanese, "there aren't many monsters and no monster schools where I come from, Kurono Kurumu, Pope Francis decided it was best that I live among my own kind in another country, he and I agreed that I would finish school in Japan,"

I knew this would lead to her asking me this. It was unavoidable, "So what species are you?" she asked curiously just as we were walking up to Girls Dorm. I closed my eyes, and sighed as I opened them. I needed to find a good answer to tell her without giving myself away. It would be a very big scandal if she knew what species of monster I am.

"One of great power, but very few in number, I will leave it at that, good day to you," I said, closing the door. As I studied my notes for the day, I really felt that I did the right thing. This succubus, this Kurono Kurumu, is a nice girl, and very confident, _'there are some secrets are best kept secret, I hope you understand this, Kurono Kurumu'_

I felt terrible for being rude. The next day after class, I walked up to her as she was walking the halls of the main building. There was no one else around and I felt there is a smidge of privacy, "Listen umm...Kurumu, I am sorry for being so rude to you," I apologized to her, Kurumu looked disappointed as she turned to me with a hand on her hip.

"I expected better out of you, Zorine-chan, not get a door closed in my face," she replied, I sighed knowing she is in the right. Kurumu sighed, and ran a hand through her ocean blue hair, "I suppose I can let this side, but really, what's the big deal about your species anyway?" she asked, this was something that required a very gentle approach.

"You really want to know about me?" I asked, her eyes lit up with anticipation. A wise man once said to speak softly but carry a big stick and you will go far. Now it was time to bring the big stick, "read a book," I lightly patted her on the shoulder, and made my leave to go to the computer lab to check my mail. Once again, I dodged another bullet.

I got an email message from Sister Gabriella asking how I was doing in Japan. She is one of the closest sisters to me, and I have known many nuns over the years. I told her I was doing my best, and trying to make friends. No one ever said this was easy. What is the point of living a life if there are no challenges along the way? Not one worth living.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosario X Vampire: Classified**

 **Chapter 4: Big Day Out**

Not only am I a new student, but I am also new to this country. Today, Kurumu invited me to go to the human world with her. I could not pass up on an opportunity to learn. I was pulling up my favorite pair of jeans, steel grey skinny jeans with front and side pockets but no back pockets. I pulled down a grey t-shirt and laced up my Sketchers.

I was ready for the day. When I go to classes, I notice that Kurumu has her own circle of friends she hangs around. Who am I to judge? There came a knock at the door just as I got out of the shower and was getting dressed, "One moment please!" I called back to the door as I was gelling back my hair and went to the door to see Kurumu waiting.

"Hey ready to...WHOA! WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kurumu protested as I gave her a shoulder hug and my cheek was about to touch hers,

"That is how some greet friends in Germany, it is just a touch of the cheek and a kissing sound, it is not a real kiss," I explained to her, she did not seem convinced, "alright, alright, let us be on our way," I said getting my wallet and my phone and putting them in the thigh pockets of my jeans. Kurumu sighed, and walked with me to the bus stop.

Kurumu took me on my first trip to Tokyo. There were so many people in the city. With so many people, it makes Rome and the Vatican look like a highway rest stop. Kurumu took me to all the sights, and showed me what there was to see in Tokyo. We stopped at a local eatery for dinner. Kurumu chuckled, "You know you have a figure for jeans?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, sipping at a cup of green tea,

"Well, you have a big butt," Kurumu replied, I chuckled lightly at her comment

"Thank you, I like my bum the way it is," I said, and the two of us ordered our food. I tried 'katsu' for the first time, and it seems very German to my pallet. As much as I consider Kurumu a friend and a good friend at that, I do not trust her enough to show her my true form. Still, she is my friend, and my first chance to get to know someone.

"So what was your first job, I mean...you probably did some kind of work," Kurumu said, trying to spark some conversation, in all the time I have lived, I have worked many types of job, and all of them had their ups and downs, their advantages and disadvantages. Put it this way, my work history changed just like the technology that went with it.

"My first job? I was a secretary with a typewriter," I said, I scratched my chin thinking about where else I worked, "Not fun, the most fun I had was working at 7-Eleven,"

"You worked at 7-Eleven?" Kurumu said, surprised by my answer it seems.

"What? It is not as bad as some might think, it helps me get away from the Vatican once and a while," I explained to her, "there is nothing bad about my home, it just gets a little cramped at times, which is why I am here in Japan, stretch out my surroundings in a way, away from Europe," Kurumu seemed to understand where I was coming from.

"The night shift does get boring at times...and some people that come in on the late hours are...special, in more ways than one," I added, soon the evening came and the day was at an end. Kurumu walked me to my dorm, "Kurumu, I know you are still curious about who I am or what I am, the time is still not right...my friend," I explained to her.

"Why can't you just tell me what you are? Why is it such a big secret?" Kurumu asked in a seemingly for demanding tone, and crossing her arms,

"Because if a monster like me is made known throughout the school, everyone would be in danger...even you," I replied, "I do what I must, Kurono Kurumu,"

I was unlocking the door to my dorm when I heard Kurumu say a few words I would never forget, "Zori-chan, you can trust me, I'm your friend," said the succubus, I stopped just as I unlocked the door, and closed my eyes with a sigh, "Zori-chan, you're leaving me with more questions than answers," I smiled, and put my hands on her shoulders,

Zori-chan. Is that what she calls me? It feels warm on the inside. I would say it tickles, "I know, but the more you question, the clearer the answer will be," I replied, to my surprise, Kurumu gave me a gentle hug as friends do, "I will see you in class tomorrow," I said letting go, and going inside, yet there was something I wanted to say to her,

"By the way, tell your witch friend, Yukari is her name, yes? Tell her to stop calling me fat, she won't listen to me," I asked of Kurumu,

Kurumu seemed annoyed, "That little brat," Kurumu said, clinching a fist at her side, "alright, meet me after classes, and we'll talk to her, alright?"

"Alright then, I bid you good night," I said closing the door and she left for her dorm. I laid on my bed, looking up at the ceiling as the fan whirred above me in a slow spin. It was a fun evening, and I hope she would come by again. One day, I may take her to Germany. Let me tell you, there are monsters in Europe, you have to know where to go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosario X Vampire: Classified**

 **Chapter 5: Food for Thought**

Those words. Two simple words. It is so easy to say them, but still I worry about her and her friends. It is another day in classes, and I finally got my uniform only for me to rip the skirt thanks to my bum and my hips. I came to math class late that day, "Miss Faust, I thought your uniform was supposed to come today?" Kagome-sensei asked,

I sighed, "It did, but the skirt ripped in the back," I explained, earning a few chuckles from a few students,

"I suppose it makes it easier to find you among my students, take your seat Miss Faust," she said, and I followed sitting in my usual spot in the classroom and taking down notes on quadratics. Class went by quickly, and Kurumu and I went to talk to Yukari, a witch. Witches, or 'Hexen' are one of the more common kinds of monster in Europe.

It was then that I got to see a different side to Kurumu, a caring side, "You listen to me, you little brat, Zori-chan is my friend, and just because you hang out with me and the others doesn't mean you can talk about her behind her back, now I want you to apologize to her," said Kurumu defending me, I looked down at her and she looked up at me.

"No! I can't believe you would hang out with that stupid fat gaijin, you're the worst!" Yukari said, and ran off crying to Moka and Tsukune,

Kurumu sighed, lightly pinching the bridge of her nose, "Let her go, Kurumu, some people grow up faster than others," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Yukari is right though, I am a 'gaijin', an outsider. Kurumu treated me to a day in Tokyo yesterday, now it was my turn to return the favor after class, and gave her a taste of Deutschland.

I presented Kurumu with a piece of bread and a spread on top that is considered a favorite with some Germans, "So...what is this exactly?" she asked warily

"This is called Braunschweiger, it is a liver spread, or what the French call a 'pate'," I explained to her, and she was turned off faster than a light switch,

"Eww! No! Zori-chan I'm NOT eating liver!" Kurumu protested throwing away the piece of bread, I lightly laughed, catching it before it could hit the ground. Braunschweiger is a favorite of mine. I often eat it with bread and cheese. Some Germans eat it with onions or pickles. I cannot stand the taste of raw onions. I would rather eat my own pants.

"This coming from one that gave me Yakitori, and you know there was more than just the meat of the chicken on those skewers," I retorted back to her,

"Okay, you have a point," Kurumu replied

"Come on, try it, you never know, you might just like it," I said to further persuade her.

"I hate you, Zori-chan, you and your big butt," Kurumu grumbled,

"You love me," I teased her, and handed her the piece of sliced Brotchen roll with the Braunschweiger on top. Kurumu gave in, and tried it. Upon her first bite, I saw an expression of surprise in her eyes as she chewed. When you are a child, your mother will tell you to try new things. If you like it, that is good. If you do not, that is fine too.

"This...this is delicious," she concluded, "if you have more foods from your country, maybe we can have lunch more often," that sounded like a good idea and with that we enjoyed lunch together. When I am not studying for tests and doing homework, I work out by running, playing sports or swimming. It is how I stay fit, and keep my figure.

I was walking with Kurumu through the hall when my eyes met another. He had long blond hair and golden eyes, "Kurumu...who is that man?" I asked her,

"Him? That's Kuyō, he is the head of the Public Safety Commission...trust me you don't want to get on his bad side," Kurumu warned me, I closed my eyes and sighed lightly. I have lived through the darkest time in the history of my home country. I was one of those who resisted their power in the past, "Zori-chan, is something wrong?" she asked,

I shook my head lightly to get back to the present, "It is nothing, there is just something about that man...that Kuyō, that reminded me of a time from my past," I explained, Kurumu looked concerned. That man looked at me with a smirk which gave me a sense of worry. I wondered if that man, that Kuyō, knew who I am, or better yet, what I am?

"You need to be careful around him, you maybe keeping your identity a big secret, but he has ways of finding you out," Kurumu further warned me.

I trust the Vatican can keep tight security over my identity, but when the time comes I will fight. I am not one who hides in the corner waiting for the thing I fear to disappear. I am one to stand my ground, especially if my friends are in danger, "I always was a rebel," I said to Kurumu with a light smile, fighting may mean that I reveal my true form.

This will be a big risk I am taking that comes with many consequences. The students will all be afraid of me. I have already made a good friend in Kurumu, and that is not something I want to lose. From the warnings Kurumu gave me, I wondered if this fellow will go after Kurumu or any of her friends. I have to keep my guard up around him.

 **(Note: Zorine Faust's Theme Song: 'Something for the Ages' by Hammerfall)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rosario X Vampire: Classified**

 **Chapter 6: Humans Being**

I have no issue with humans. When you have lived as long as I have, you meet a lot of good people and some not-so-good ones here and there. Another day was done and I was enjoying lunch with the other students in the lunchroom. I usually don't eat the school food. I always cook my own meals. it is always three square meals and a snack.

Lunch today was Knackwurst with Sauerkraut and Spaetzel. As I was eating and minding my own business, a young man came up to me. I know him. He is part of the school newspaper club. Kurumu talks about him a lot. I am not one that particularly likes the news, but it is good to keep in touch with the world. He looks like a good person though.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking up at him after swallowing a bite of my lunch

"You're the new student, right? Zorine?" he asked, I nodded to him with a light smile, "you're Kurumu's new friend, I'm Tsukune, Aono Tsukune,"

"It is nice to meet you, Tsukune," I said, and shook his hand with a light grin.

One thing you will learn is that not everyone will like who you choose to have as friends, "Tsukune! What are you doing hanging around that fat, ugly pig?!" Yukari demanded, rudely pointing her finger at me. I detest violence. If that witch saw the full extent of my power, she would be reduced to a small pile of ash. I hold back on such a foolish act.

"Fatty, fatty, two by-OUCH!" Yukari yelled before punishment came swift in the form of Kurumu's fist crowning her,

"You will have to excuse Yukari-chan," the young man named Tsukune apologized

"Sticks and stones, my friend," I replied, I did not get as bullied as I thought I would when I first arrived here. I feel like I am settling in with the other students even if none of them know what race of monster I am. I plan to keep it that way. I do my studies, stay active, and have a best friend in Kurumu. I even set up my Nintendo Wii yesterday.

"So I heard from Kurumu that you're from Germany, that's so cool," He said with a friendly smile. It looked genuine like he really means it. It is nice to see someone who is curious about getting to know me, "so what made you want to come to Japan? Aren't there any schools for monsters in Germany?" he asked, I lightly shook my head to him.

"Sadly no, many monsters blend in with humans, you have to have a good eye to spot them," I replied,

"I see, so what race of monster are you?" Tsukune asked, I knew this question would come up. Ever since I learned how to read and write, I have always had a love for poetry. Whenever I am in a difficult situation, I always write a few verses to help ease myself. Maybe I will write a book one day. There aren't many monster poets out there.

"One often seen as a symbol of power, I will leave it at that," I said to him, he seemed confused, I finished by lunched and packed up my books, "I must be going now, it was a pleasure to meet you," I went on my way back to the girls dorms. I know I am leaving him with questions. I would rather do that, and have the man figure it out on his own.

After a simple dessert of a Lion Bar, I turned on the Wii for a game of Wii Baseball until a knock came to the door. It was Yukari, "Hi there," I greeted her,

"Listen...Zorine-san," Yukari looked away, and turned her eyes up at me, "I just...I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for making fun of you and calling you names,"

I put my hands on my hips and sighed. There could be two possible reasons she is apologizing. One being that she is mustering up her courage to confront me on this matter, or Kurumu forced her to confront me, "Apology accepted," I said, lifting up her hat and ruffling her hair, "come inside, I was about to play a game on the Wii," I offered to her.

"No thanks, I better be going," she declined, and made her leave with a bow and waved me off. I bowed back, and did the same. Like I said to Kurumu, some people and monsters take more time to mature than others. After a game of Wii Baseball and Wii Tennis, I decided to go out for a late night stroll to work off my dinner and my dessert.

"So...I saw you talking with Tsukune at lunch today," said Kurumu, I greeted her with a light hug,

Kurumu soon joined me on my stroll around the dorms, "Well, he is a good man, I would call him more of an acquaintance," I replied,

The succubus nodded with a light grin, "That's good, it's nice to see you getting to know some people around here," she said resting her hands behind her head, "there is something I wanted to ask you, why are you so secretive about your race? I mean, this school is meant to be a safe place for monsters," Kurumu asked, I lightly sighed to her

"It is not about my own safety that I am most worried about, but the safety of others," I replied, I walked Kurumu to her dorm. I had to keep to what the head of the school told me. My race is to remain under classified status. Yet I have questions. What if the school is in danger? What if my friends are in danger? So many things left unanswered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rosario X Vampire: Classified**

 **Chapter 7: Mercy**

There was going to be a time where I was going to get into some form of trouble. I was walking down the hall to art class, and that was all I remembered. When I woke up, I found myself bound to the floor and ceiling by shackles and chains, "Comfortable? You'll have to pardon Deshiko-san's rudeness, but there was no other way to get you,"

"Don't try to resist, I had those shackles and chains tailor made for you," said a voice, when my vision cleared saw it was Kuyo and the Student Police, "now let's make this easier on all of us, I brought you here because I have one simple question," Kuyo came up to me with a saccharine-sweet grin and held my chin, "who are you?" he asked,

"You can go to hell," I said with a snarl,

"I knew you would say that, but it doesn't matter," Kuyo replied, "by the time we're through with you, you're going to wish you were in hell, so I suggest you cooperate with us," he said into my ear, I felt a shiver so down my back as I felt his hand go down the length of it, "besides, it's just one simple question, just answer it and we'll let you go,"

"You cannot honestly think I am that stupid?" I replied back with a light smirking grin, "I know who you lot are, and now my question to you is what do you want with me?" I asked the leader of the Student Police. He lightly chuckled, and circled around me like a vulture and Deshiko would strike me with her staff in the head and body until I bled.

"Nothing," Kuyo said, "it's just that...I don't get along well with others,"

I saw blood dripping onto the floor, but I was able to heal myself, "I was testing you," Kuyo confessed, "I know what you are, Zorine Faust, and not only are you a danger to this school, but you are a danger to everything around you, you should be happy, I'm doing both you and this school a favor...you should've gone back to where you belong,"

"Do you know what that means?" he asked, "that means by ruling of the school, if you transform and fight us, you'll be expelled, that means we can do whatever we want to whoever we want," I struggled in bondage. The weight is a match for me, "so we can do whatever we want to you, and there's nothing you can do about it," he smirked.

"You honestly think you can live among us? Why do you think the school and the Vatican put you down as classified? The answer is simple, they're afraid of you, what will your friends say or think when they see what you really are? They will be afraid of you, they won't want to be around you, you're destined to be alone," Kuyo explained to me,

"No...no you are wrong!" I belted back, and earned another strike from Deshiko's staff,

"Am I?" Kuyo asked mockingly, "you can hate me all you like, but in your heart you know that I'm right, think about it, have you seen humans throughout history befriend your kind? No, they've always killed your kind to win the favor of the one they love, do you understand now, Zorine Faust? You're not wanted by anyone, not even monsters,"

"To think that a monster so powerful...can look so beautiful," said one of Kuyo's henchmen, or should I say henchwoman named Keito, "my, my just look at these hips, any man would be lucky to have you, but no one will ever have you once they learn the truth," it was then I realized the truth behind their threats. It was then that I lost my fear.

"I detest violence, but you have all made a rather grave...mistake," I said, they laughed me off and went back to classes.

I will let them have their joke for now. When the afternoon came, so did they, "I'm hoping you had time to think about our terms, you can scream all you like, no one can hear you," his hand ignited in flames. I cringed as he carved a x-shaped scar into my cheek with his first finger, "hmm, you're a tough one, I like it when my victims put up a fight,"

"You have had your fun, Kuyo...now it is my turn," I replied, and healed the scar on my cheek. To reveled in the looks on their faces when I used my strength to break free from the chains and shackles on my wrists and ankles. My eyes flashed and burned with white flames. I bent the bars of the cell like they were taffy, and walked up to Kuyo.

"You...you tricked us," he said, instead of frightened like the others, he seemed impressed,

"Yes I did," I said, and held him up with a grip on his neck, "I am still abiding by the ruling given to me...but I will give you a small taste of my strength," I said and tightened my grip ever so slightly, "let me give you this one warning, Kuyo, if you ever try to harm my friends...I will kill you," I lightly snarled and let him free of my grip on his neck.

"You have my thanks...now I missed a day of class," I said disappointed with a hand on my hip and leaning my weight on my left, I hope Nekonome-sensei will understand. Even I can have a little fun, "Deshiko is your name, yes?" I asked one of the terrified henchwomen, "this is very lovely hair, it would be a shame if something happened to it,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Rosario X Vampire: Classified**

 **Chapter 8: Walls**

When I was living in the Vatican at St. Peter's Basilica, I was allowed out into the public. I would ride around on a Vespa, and explore the city. The thing is when you are over one hundred years old, you know where everything is and you see the changes the city goes through over time. Having the chance to see Japan felt like a breath of fresh air.

I am not difficult to spot at school. My schooling started off pretty well in my opinion. My skirt ripped at the seam when my uniform came, and I had the pleasure of meeting the Student Police, by force. Still no one in the school knows what I am. I plan to keep it that way. Yet I still had questions which is why I went to see the Head of the School.

"Ah, Miss Faust, it's good to see you," he greeted, I bowed to him as I entered his office, "now I understand that you wanted to speak with me,"

"Yes sir, my question to you is what if the school is in danger or any my friends are in danger or get hurt, am I allowed to use my full power?' I asked, he nodded to my question as if he knew I would ask him. I do not doubt his foresight. I sat in the chair, and crossed one leg over the other. I wonder about his motives considering what I am.

"If you feel like you have a need to defend yourself or defend the school, then you are allowed to, you are a very powerful monster Zorine, and you can only transform if it is a dire emergency, do you understand?" he explained, I nodded to acknowledge his words. He smiled to me, "good, now off you go," he said, I left his office to go to class.

That is odd though because fighting is not allowed in school. My train of thought got derailed when Kurumu hugged me, "Zori-chan I missed you!"

"Hello, it is good to see you too," I said hugging her back, and she complains on how I greet friends? Oh well, it is what it is, "I ran into trouble with the Student Police," my heart jumped at the thought. I wonder if they are going to start spreading rumors about me? From the way the other students are, it seems like he took my threat seriously.

"I would watch your back if I were you, Zori-chan, just because you got away from Kuyo and his thugs once doesn't mean they won't come again," Kurumu warned me, It felt good to know she is looking out for me. I will do my best to look out for her. It takes more than getting shackled and chained and getting beat with a stick to bring me down.

"I'm just glad that you're alright, if the Student Police want you, they'll have to go through me," said Kurumu, and in my heart and mind I would do the same for her,

As I walked down the hall to history class with Kurumu, my eyes met those of Kuyo as he walked by. He smirked a grin to me, and went on his way. I felt this will not be the only time I will have a confrontation with him or his underlings. I could see it in his eyes. There is just something sinister about them, "Is something wrong?" Kurumu asked,

"No, it is nothing," I replied, Kurumu looked at me with distrust to my answer, the fact he knows who I am from the Vatican archives is cause for worry. I do not know when he is going to squeal. The truth is not something I will run away from. If he speaks out then I will have to face everyone. I may not be allowed to go back to school after that.

I decided to talk to Kurumu, "C'mon, I know something is bugging you," she said sitting down with me at a bench outside the dorm, "you can tell me,"

"Kuyo knows who I am...my monster race," I confessed to her, "he found a way to access the files in the Vatican database, and he is threatening to expose me to the entire school, somehow I knew this day would come, this is not something I can hide," I explained to her, she nodded in understanding of my plight and put a hand on my shoulder,

I looked at her and smiled, "My days are numbered, if I fight him, I will be expelled from the school, Kuyo will get away with it saying he was defending the school from me," I added to my explanation, and made my leave, "I will see you tomorrow," I then left to my dorm. It was then I decided confront the truth, and embrace who I am with pride.

I was walking to homeroom the next day until, "Zorine Faust!" I heard a voice call me out. I turned to see Kuyo and his Student Police, "you're hereby expelled,"

"Really?" I replied, pulling up my jeans and turning to face him, "and what, pray tell, gives you that kind of authority?" I asked, I looked him in the eye as the courtyard cleared of students. It was like a standoff in those western movies I liked watching. Kuyo lightly chuckled, and ran his fingers through his long hair, and smirked a grin at me.

"I am doing this to protect the students, that is the job of the Student Police, as I said when I met you, you're a danger to this school and everyone here, this is my ultimatum, either fight me and defeat me, or I expose you to the entire school and everyone will know what you are," he threatened, "so what's it going to be Zorine Faust?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Rosario X Vampire: Classified**

 **Chapter 9: Rise (Part 1)**

I clinched a fist at my side, and lightly shook my head, "No...I will not-," I was interrupted when he suddenly attacked me. His fist was burning with white flames, and struck me like a hammer. I used the force of the blow to spin and twist in midair, and land back on my feet. My cheek healed itself, and I spat out blood. Kuyo lightly chuckled.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," he said, and attacked again. This time I was ready. I may have buxom hips and a big butt, yet I am very nimble. I used my skills in floor gymnastics to evade every flaming fist and kick he could attack me with. Kuyo lightly growled, "FIGHT ME!" he demanded of me, but I gave him the same answer as before.

"No," I replied, "what do you have to gain from this?" I asked,

"It's simple, I am doing my part to protect these students from you," He replied, and attacked again. I moved to the side into a round off, back handspring, and his claws ripped into the fabric of my shirt to expose my belly, "your time around humans has made you soft...very soft, it makes me sick," he growled, showing his distain for humans.

"Because I know good people when I see them, to me you are nothing but a child playing with power," I seemed to have struck a nerve, and got hit in the stomach with a punch and an elbow in the back. I felt my thighs quiver as I hit the ground, holding my stomach. I looked up at him with a toothed grin, and red blood dripping from my chin.

"You are only proving my point further," I said, Kuyo kicked me in the chin and threw me into a column on the other side of the courtyard,

"SHUT UP!" he belted,

"You're a disgrace to all monsters, humans and monsters can never coexist!" he blasted, he walked up to me in his true form. He slammed my face into the column, and threw me to the other side of the yard. I touched my head, and noticed that I was bleeding. I did not matter to me, "you're strong I'll give you that, but you're no match for me,"

"You're the last of your kind, and this is all you can offer me? Pathetic," He said as I used my powers to heal the scuffs on my face, and my bleeding head wound, "even if I kill you right here, nothing is going to change, the world will still go on as it always does, you see? You have nothing, and you will always have nothing, and always be nothing,"

"No, that is only your perception of me," I said, standing up with my eyes bursting into white flames,

"You mask your cruelty with good intentions, and you rule this school with fear, it is not up to you to tell these students how to feel about other monsters, it is up to them to decide," I explained to him as my aura grew in power, "I will not fight you for your pleasure, Kuyo, I fight for the students, I fight for my friends," Kuyo burst out laughing.

"You really think these students care about you?! Ha! You're even stupider than I thought," Kuyo laughed, "I suppose I'll have to beat some more sense into you," I launched a spear made of fire at me. I caught it to his surprise, and it dissipated in my grip. I caught his fist in my hand as he flew forward to attack me. I threw his fist to the side,

I pulled him by the hair into a knee in the face, and threw him into the wall, "Kurumu," I said, turning to my friend, "you always wanted to see my true form,"

"Kick his ass," said Kurumu, using my powers I ignited myself and flew into the sky. In the fire, I began to transform. I am covered in scales, and I grew a long tail, a set of horns, and giant wings that eclipsed the sun. My face grew into a snout with rows of teeth as sharp as swords. My arms and legs turned into limbs, armed with sharp claws.

The last touch was a row of spikes going down my back to my tail. My eyes are liquid gold, and my scales as black as coal. The ground trembled before me as I came back down, and roared at Kuyo. The Yoko laughed with joy, and clapped his hands at the sight of me in my true form, "Yes! Yes! I knew you would come through to me in the end!"

"Here you are now! Now the whole school knows what you are, there is no turning back!" said Kuyo,

"You are right, there is only moving forward," I replied, and Kuyo took the battle to the sky, my scales protected me from his fire attacks. I fired back with fire ball blasts and streams of flame like a giant flamethrower, but he is a small target. I chased him through the sky using my teeth to get a bite of him, but I seemed to be only tasting the air.

I had a plan. I flew up into the clouds, and turned to fly away from him, "Oh? Running away now, you can't escape me!" he taunted, and it was then I turned around and smacked him with my tail to send him falling back down to earth. As an extra gift, I sent a fireball with him. He slammed into the courtyard, with a fireball coming after him.

I came down on him, and held him down in the grip of my clawed hand with a simple request of him, "Yield,"

 **(Note: Look up 'Winter Dragoness' by Allagar for Zorine's dragoness form)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rosario X Vampire: Classified**

 **Chapter 10: Rise (Part 2: Aftermath)**

 **(Note: I would like to thank scrapbookofwasabi and Thunderwolf7226 for the positive reviews and advice)**

I held him down with greater force on his chest in order to get an answer out of him. Fighting the leader of the Student Police was the last thing that I wanted. His eyes looked up at me with defiance as he gnashed his teeth and struggled in my grip on him, "I ask you again, Kuyo, do you yield?" I asked with small flames from mouth and nostrils.

"Never," he muttered with a snarl "I'll make you wish you were never born!"

"Then you are a fool," I said, letting loose my grip on him. I let my dragon form fade to dust, and returned back to my human form. "look around you, I see the same things in monsters as I do with humans, I see diversity, I see unity, such qualities are found in humans, I have lived long enough to see humans come together in times of struggle,"

"Then you're blind, Zorine, and your blindness effects your judgement," said Kuyo,

"That maybe so, maybe I am blind, but at least my words can find ways for others to relate to," I said, and walked up to him and held my hand out to him. I hoped my words would get through to him. Instead as he took my hand, he stabbed me in the belly with a fire spear. I cringed in pain, and held the wound, "if I am blind, you must be deaf,"

"As I've said before, I don't do well with rivals," He reminded me, "like I said, even if I kill you, the world will not change,"

I evaded another fire spear that was meant to be the killing blow by moving to the side, and punching him square in the forehead to knock him out cold, "I should have done that earlier, and this fight would not have escalated the way it did," I healed myself, and carried Kuyo on my shoulder to the Nurses Office. It was the least I could do for him.

"You should've left him, he's going to keep going after you," said Kurumu with her hands on her hips when I came out of the office,

"Do unto others as you would have done to you," I replied with a wink, I walked with her through the halls of the school as the homeroom bell sounded, "well, you got your wish, Kurumu, you got to see what I am," I said sitting down at my desk, "if you do not want to be my friend anymore, I understand," I soon felt her hand rubbing my back.

"It doesn't matter what you are, you're still my friend," said Kurumu,

 _'Friendship is such a beautiful thing'_ I thought with a thankful smile, "Danke," I replied, all the students in the classroom kept their distance say for a few of Kurumu's friends, "come now, I do not bite," I said to them, and slowly and steadily they went back to their normal desks. It is going to take some time for things to settle down after that fight.

"So...you're a dragon?" said Gin, a werewolf and member of the Newspaper Club,

"Yes, that is the big secret," I looked at the other students, and I could see the fear some of them have in their eyes. I opened my books to the lesson of the day, "it is not up to me to tell them how they should feel, it is up to them to decide," I stated, I do not expect things to settle down in one day. Still I had Kurumu and her friends for support.

"True, but it will make it more difficult for you to make friends," Gin pointed out,

"Then what is a life without challenges? Not one worth having," I replied, and classes began. Still, I am thankful for knowing such good people and monsters at this school. I know that after what happened, I may not be at this school for much longer. If he is to punish me for my actions, I am thinking the Head of the School should hear both sides.

"Do you do rides on your back, Zori-chan?" asked the witch Yukari whom I have been getting to know better

"I suppose it could not hurt," I said, ruffling her hat. After homeroom, I was gestured into the office of the Head of the School. I am thinking the news of the incident in the courtyard has reached his ears. He gestured for me to sit down. I sighed, and sat down in the chair, "I know, I should not have fought him, but I felt a need to defend myself,"

"I understand that, but I would rather hear both sides of the story," said the Head of the School, "do you realize the consequences of your actions?"

"I do, sir, yet even if I defeated him, he would have still exposed who I am to the students, I would rather show what I am to the students and have them decide for themselves," I explained, knowing how the head of the Student Police works, "thus, even if I turned him down, it would not matter, he would still tell everyone what I am,"

"Somehow I knew this kind of incident would happen," He replied, "you're a very bright student, very smart, it really pains me to do this to you, Zorine Faust,"

"Until I come to a conclusion after hearing Kuyo's side of the story, and testimonies from witnesses, you are hereby expelled from Yokai Academy," He concluded, "when that is done, I will decide whether or not you come back to school," my heart felt heavy as I bowed and left his office. It will not take long for the rumor to spread to the students.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rosario X Vampire: Classified**

 **Chapter 11: The Knowing**

The secret is out. Everyone in the school now knows who I am, or what I am. Here I am back in Rome. I ponder whether or not I will be allowed to go back to school. I have not heard from the director since I came back to Rome about a week ago. I feel like the chances are slim, yet I still keep in touch with my friends in Japan. A lone bright spot.

Tsukune says that many of the students are afraid now that they know there was a dragon among them. I feel my chances of going back to school grow more doubtful. Sister Gabriella came to see me as I was reading a book in the library, "Some times these things are unavoidable, others will learn to accept the things that are different," she said,

"And the time it takes to do so may vary, it could take years," I replied with a light grin,

"That means more time for growth," said the nun, "things can't just be right at the snap of a finger, the world doesn't work like that,"

Sister Gabriella is young in human years. She turns thirty in a month. She has a slight hint of tan to her skin. She has beautiful brown eyes, and a squiggle of curly brown hair peeks out of her habit and veil. I talked with my friends on Skype, and they keep me informed, "It's chaos at Youkai Academy," said Yukari, "teachers are cancelling classes,"

"Why?" I asked on the other line, "all over a fight that Kuyo instigated?"

"There've been riots in the school courtyard where you fought Kuyo, many students want to 'Keep the School Pure' so they say, and ban foreign monsters from attending the academy," said Kurumu the Succubus, it seems from my secret came of fear of what is outside the safety of the academy, "you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened,"

"It is my fault in a way, I should no better than that," I replied, Yukari shook her head on her side of the Skype line, "I have to go," I said, seeing that I had some business to attend to. I shut down the computer, and walked away. I was partly lying. This was a result of me not able to control myself. I may have just escalated a fear of foreigners.

"Things like this take time," said Sister Gabriella, "some monsters need more time than others, it's just the way things are,"

"Some would say something differently about the way things are, to some the way things are does not involve me going back to school," I said back to the sister,

"But you have friends, Zorine, they would be sad to not see you again," said Sister Gabriella with a hand on her hip,

Gabriella is right. I can't expect everything to just magically turn out right in the end. I nodded to the sister, and went on my way into town. It's going to take time for things to return back to the way they were back at Yokai Academy. I have made up my mind. I am going back to the school, and I am going to face the riots and those against me.

That scumbag Kuyo and his Student Police are probably spreading the word that foreign monsters like me should be banned from Youkai Academy. Nothing ever gets done by standing around, and doing nothing, "Sister Gabriella, I must insist, I am going back to the school," I said to the closest thing in the Vatican that I have to family. She smiled.

"I knew you would say that, when there is a problem you have to fix it, and I won't stop you," said Gabriella with a hug, "be safe out there, and call me when you land,"

Within a few days, I was on the first flight out of Rome to Tokyo. I had to lay low for a while, and return on the weekend when there are no classes. The school is going through some difficult times. This is as much my fault as it is Kuyo's, and yet since I am a Gaijin I am thinking most of the school wants to pit the entirety of the blame on me.

I can't expect everyone to accept me back. There are always those that think different than others, and that is fine. What will not do is monsters judging others that because of one incident in the school courtyard that all monsters from other countries are brutes. Sometimes all it takes is one incident like the one that happened nearly a week ago.

"I am who I am, someone has to be," I said quietly to myself with a light smile, and flipping open my phone to call Sister Gabriella, it went straight to her voicemail,

"Gabriella? It's Zorine, and I am calling to let you know I got to Tokyo safely, call me back if you need anything," I said leaving a message,

I looked out the window of my hotel room at the city below. People are moving about, and living their lives from businessmen to students. Yet among them there are still monsters just like me. I pulled up my jeans, and decided to walk around the city. After a few hours of walking around, I sat down at a park bench and looked up at the stars.

This is one of those things I have to face, but I know I am not alone. I have friends. When I walk the streets of the Vatican, and Rome. When I go to a cafe for a coffee, I see the people walking by. I see no difference between me and a human. It is said that God made us all in his image. So what makes one image better than another? You tell me.


End file.
